


Well, That's New

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but not much), (well mostly), Aphrodisiacs, Cock Warming, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, actually don't think i can write them any other way, bottom!Dark, top!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: "Dark moans.Anti’s hand is pressing down on the tent in his underwear as the other is gripping onto his hair, pulling his head aside so he can suck a hickey right over Dark’s sweet spot. Dark knows they’re not even doing much yet, but he feels way too good to be embarrassed."inspired by my conversations with darkwarf on tumblr, i present to you: sin.





	Well, That's New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take off your clothes and shut the door (pornographic monster on the floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746631) by [antisepticdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisepticdork/pseuds/antisepticdork). 



Dark moans.

Anti’s hand is pressing down on the tent in his underwear as the other is gripping onto his hair, pulling his head aside so he can suck a hickey right over Dark’s sweet spot. Dark knows they’re not even doing much yet, but he feels way too good to be embarrassed.

He reaches forward towards the button of Anti’s jeans, but his hand is stopped by Anti as he grips Dark’s wrist. Dark looks up in confusion to see a light blush on Anti’s face.

“Um… I just thought I should warn you. It’s… not exactly human there,” he admits, nervousness and shyness in his tone that Dark doesn’t think he’s ever heard before. He chuckles softly and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re a demon, Anti, I wasn’t exactly expecting something human. Let’s just skip the awkward 20 questions and show me what I’m dealing with,” he replies, tugging gently at Anti’s grip to make his point. Anti laughs softly as he relaxes and mutters “Fair enough”, leaning down again to nip at Dark’s neck. Dark shivers and moans again before he remembers his mission and starts to work again on the button of Anti’s jeans.

He finally gets the damn thing undone and barely undoes the zip before he shoves the garment off along with Anti’s underwear. A rush of blood goes south as he notices that the bulge his hand brushes against is… sizable. Anti kicks off the rest and kneels above Dark, giving him all the room to inspect, which Dark does happily.

In the place of a dick is a long, thick… thing, that Dark can’t quite find the words to describe, but ‘tentacle’ comes to mind. It’s flushed a dark blue-black but instead of being hard, it’s constantly moving, waving slightly from side to side as if searching for something. Dark reaches out to run a finger over it and finds that it feels just like skin, though it’s a lot warmer than he expects and it seems to be covered with a slick substance. Anti shivers at the touch and Dark can’t help but stare as the dark shape behind his dick starts to move as well.

The shape seems to expand until Dark realises it’s not just one shape, but several small ones, black tendrils that snake out and towards Dark. He looks up at Anti and the demon must see the hesitation in his eyes as the tendrils quickly retreat.

“We don’t have to do this, Dark,” Anti says - or tries to, but Dark shakes his head. Anti’s hesitance still sends a flutter through his heart just by how much of a stark contrast it is to his usual demeanour. Dark had fully expected him to bring the cheekiness and possessiveness into the bedroom with him, but as soon as he was laid on the bed, Anti seemed to shift completely, making sure Dark was okay with every single action he took. The memory is enough to make Dark’s hesitation melt away.

“I’m not gonna be scared off, Anti. I still want you to fuck my brains out,” he says, smirking. Anti’s concerned gaze darkens, though he still bites his lip as Dark glances down and reaches further, letting the tendrils thread through his fingers. They seem to be coated with the same substance that covers Anti’s dick, and though he knows the sensation of them sliding over his hand should be weird, it’s… interesting more than anything. Anti shudders again and a quiet, breathy moan spills out from his mouth as he pulls Dark’s hand away and interlaces their fingers. Dark chuckles softly and uses his other hand to run one finger along Anti’s dick again.

“So… if you’ve got this thing… What are those for?” he asks, half teasing and half genuinely curious. Anti grins and Dark holds back a shiver of his own.

“They help. Want me to show you how?” he asks. His tone is deep and filled with lust, but there’s a genuine question in it and Dark’s heart swells at how considerate Anti is still being.

“Oh, yes, please,” he replies playfully, causing Anti to surge forward and cover his mouth with his own as the demon kisses him deeply. Anti pressed their interlocked hands down to the bed, his other hand starting to gently tug at Dark’s hair again.

“Tell me if you want to stop, alright?” Anti murmurs against his lips as he pulls back, and Dark rolls his eyes as he opens his mouth to tell Anti that it’s a given when he feels something tugging at his trousers and looks down to see a few of the tendrils working on undoing the button. His face flushes as he watches them grip onto the hem and start to pull them down, stopping after only a few centimetres as Anti says his name tentatively.

“Yeah, it’s all good. Just… new. I’ll tell you, don’t worry,” he says as he looks back up into Anti’s emerald green eyes. He smiles to reassure the demon, who seems to finally cave in and nod, leaning down to Dark’s collarbones as his hand leaves his hair to rub over his nipple - and there’s the Anti that Dark was expecting. Dark gasps and arches up, and the tendrils take the opportunity to throw the rest of his clothes off so he’s fully exposed as they explore his lower half. He squirms slightly at the sparks of sensation as they skate over his hips and thighs, a couple wrapping around his dick and giving it a few strokes as others find his entrance and circle it gently. One crawls up his chest only to be batted away by Anti, eliciting a breathless laugh from Dark that quickly turns into a moan as Anti scrapes his teeth on a sensitive spot.

Anti lifts his head to catch Dark’s eyes as the very end of one of the tendrils presses gently against his entrance. Dark nods and tightens his grip on Anti’s hand as it presses in, and the feeling is not quite as alien as Dark expects. It’s different, definitely, as the thing has a lot more flexibility- and length - than a finger, but it still has Dark’s mouth dropping open as another moan spills out. Anti gives him a satisfied grin as he leaves Dark’s collarbone for the nipple he’s been teasing to full hardness. He sucks gently as he lets go of Dark’s hand and uses his newly-freed hand to do the same to the other one. Dark moans again as he arches up and he thanks his own stamina, knowing that any human would likely have come already from the stimulation and probably even the very idea that Anti can give all his attention to Dark’s upper half as the tendrils do the rest of his work. 

The substance that coats the tendrils leaves a tingling feeling on his skin in their wake and a pleasant buzz quickly fills Dark’s mind. The feeling lets him becomes more pliant for Anti, so it’s hardly even a stretch as another tendril works its way inside him and the two stretch him at a slow pace that has him writhing. He’s not sure whether to whine in frustration or be thankful for small mercies as the tendrils wrapped around his cock seem to lose interest as they join the ones crisscrossing around his hips and thighs.

He hardly notices another tendril being added until all three of them brush against his prostate and he cries out as his hips jerk up involuntarily. His moans are already becoming heady as he moves his hips needily, searching for more of the amazing friction. All too soon, they pull out and he whines at the empty feeling, though his lips are quickly covered by Anti’s again as the grip on his thighs suddenly tightens and his legs are forced wider apart. Anti kisses him gently, soothingly, as he pushes in and Dark can  _feel_  the reason why he would want to keep him calm as he realises just how big Anti is. It takes him a few moments of panting and moaning into Anti’s mouth to get used to the feeling of being completely stuffed full before Dark nods slightly. Anti pulls away from his lips and takes hold of his wrists one by one, pinning them beside his head, but his hips don’t move an inch and Dark frowns slightly, nodding again more forcefully.

“Anti…” he murmurs with pleading in his tone as he opens his eyes and looks up at the demon. Anti tilts his head and a smirk is playing on his lips.

“What is it?” he asks playfully.

“Move,” Dark gets out through gritted teeth, but the demand is a weak one. Anti still laughs and tilts his head in an obliging gesture.

“My pleasure,” he replies. Dark sighs in content and closes his eyes and his hands into fists as he prepares himself, knowing that Anti likely won’t set a pace that’s anywhere less than brutal… but his hips  _still don’t move_. Instead, his cock moves around inside Dark, pressing harshly against his prostate and Dark twists his head from side to side as he moans obscenely. It quickly dissolves into desperate whines as he tries to thrust his hips, even though the fact that Anti’s hips stay completely still turns him on so much he can hardly hear anything over the sound of rushing blood.

The tendrils snake further around his hips and thighs to stop his movements, one moving up to wrap around his middle as they hold him securely with no room to even shift and fuck, it sends sparks fizzing through his brain to be held like this, open and unable to move as Anti takes his pleasure. His already harsh breathing gets even quicker and a few frustrated sobs wrack his body as he strains against the grip and it’s starting to become too much; his vision is getting fuzzier with every movement of Anti’s cock but he still can’t catch his breath - until the movements stop and he feels a cool hand at his cheek and only then does he realise that his wrists have been released.

“Dark, sweetheart, breathe,” Anti murmurs and gently strokes over his cheek as he waits patiently for Dark to calm down. Dark times his breathing with the slow movements of Anti’s thumb on his cheek until his vision clears and he whispers a quiet “thank you”.

Anti smiles softly and pushes away some of the hair that’s plastered to Dark’s forehead before leaning closer, causing him to shift inside Dark and elicit another sound that seems more like a pitiful whine than a moan.

“It’s alright, Dark, you’re okay. Do you still want to carry on?” he asks, getting a nod in return.

“Okay, good. I… I probably should have said this before. I produce… a kind of venom, but it’s not really a venom, because it doesn’t hurt. Rather, it’s an aphrodisiac that helps you come. Would you… like me to bite you?” he offers. Dark nods quickly again, but Anti raises an eyebrow and Dark takes a deep breath.

“Yes, please,” he begs. Anti grins, giving Dark a predatory look before leaning down to the already abused skin of his neck. Dark barely has time to prepare himself before Anti bites down on the soft skin and Dark cries out. Within moments he can feel the venom coursing through his veins, making every nerve alight. Anti laces their fingers together again, still pinning Dark’s hands down to the bed as he stays there for a few moments and Dark can do nothing but tremble and moan as Anti holds him down. He knows this, and he loves it. The thought is enough to have him whimpering and panting again, even as Anti finally pulls his teeth out and licks over the wound. Anti’s cock starts to move again and Dark’s moans start to stutter.

“An - Anti! I’m c-close!” he calls out, impressed at himself for even being able to get out the words as Anti groans, and he assumes that’s his answer. He feels a tendril break its grip on his thigh and move closer to his groin, wrapping around the base of his dick. He lets out a small sigh of relief, guessing that the thing is going to push him the last inch.

How wrong he is.

The thing instead forms a cock ring around him, drawing out a surprised gasp from Dark as his eyes snap open to stare up at Anti.

“Wait until I’m done with you,” the demon orders before leaning down to whisper into Dark’s ear.

“Won’t you be a good little cock warmer for me?” he asks. Dark moans loudly and nods frantically, torn between hoping that Anti finishes soon or hoping for this perfect torture to continue. Anti travels down to his neck and bites him again, creating a mirror image as Dark screams out. He grips onto Anti’s hands so hard he’s half-expecting to start hearing bones snapping as the demon finally,  _finally_  moves his hips, drawing back only a few inches before slamming forward with enough force to draw out another scream.

It takes only a few thrusts for Anti to come, somehow filling Dark up even more, but the thought is pushed far to the back of Dark’s mind as the tendril finally lets go and he comes harder than he thinks he ever has before. His vision goes completely white and the next thing he knows, Anti’s hand is on his cheek again as he calls Dark’s name.

“Hmm?” he asks, flinching slightly as even the simple hum hurts his broken voice.

“You went completely limp… I think you passed out for a moment,” Anti says, a grin on his face akin to one Dark thinks he would find on a cat with its face covered in cream. Dark doesn’t even have the energy to retaliate with some comment about not letting it get to his head, so he just nods and closes his eyes again. Anti kisses his forehead and leans back, letting the cold breeze of the room waft over Dark as he realises that the tendrils and Anti’s dick are gone. He’s not cold for long, though, as Anti slides a pair of boxers up his legs, gently manhandling him this way and that to get them on properly.

“We should… do that again…” he murmurs as Anti flops down onto the bed next to him. The effects of the venom have dulled to a soothing and pleasant warmth that eases Dark into a hazy, content state.

“Really? You’d be up for a round two?” Anti asks, drawing out a quiet chuckle from Dark.

“Yeah, just give me… a couple of years to recover from that,” he replies. Anti returns the laugh as he reaches forward to brush his thumb over Dark’s cheek, moving down slightly to stroke over the darkening marks on his neck.

“It’s a deal. Fuck. What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asks in wonder and Dark doesn’t even have to open his eyes to see the adoring look in Anti’s eyes.

“Probably killed some people,” he replies before flinching and swallowing - he really should let his voice rest. Anti humours him with another giggle and he feels another kiss being pressed to his cheek before he slips into blissful sleep. 


End file.
